falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Ernest Monroe
Ernest Monroe was a United States scientist who worked on the Virtual Reality Simulations program that the United States government commissioned in 2070, with the purpose of training Defense Intelligence Agency operators and infantry of the United States Armed Forces, Ernest Monroe dedicated a good portion of his life to the project prior to the operation, being assigned under General Anderson McKarter, whom operated as an overseer for the project, then under General Constantine Chase. History Ernest Monroe was born in 2042, in the state of Oregon, the most notable moment of his youth was visiting one of Salem’s many technological exhibitions, which sparked a natural obsession with all things technologically superior within him. Following his graduation from Salem’s commonwealth college in 2057 with full honours, Monroe was recruited by Colonel Bartmoore of the United States Military to oversee the development of the USSA programs, though little remains of what he had been assigned to oversee, it was inferred by his superiors that his progress was something worth noting. On January 2058, his efforts saw him a role in the United States governments scientific projects and research council, though the group was relatively a ramshackle assembly of leading scientists from varying fields, the group was nonetheless an effective means of producing results, where Monroe worked in relative prosperity for 8 years. In the winter of 2066, this prosperity was destroyed by the invasion of Anchorage, Alaska by a desperate China, United States forces were overwhelmed in short but bloody battles to hold ground, being driven to the very border of Alaska before halting their advance, then launching operations to take back Anchorage, though at this time, Ernest Monroe along with many of his other colleagues were being assigned to various projects and programs, Ernest Monroe himself was assigned to the fledgling Virtual Reality Simulations program, of which was yet to be presented to the US government. In 2070, the Virtual Reality Simulations program was unveiled to the United States government, who immediately passed the new program, as a means of training newly recruited soldiers in a rapid pace without sacrificing basic steps in their training, much to Monroe’s happiness upon being informed, though this happiness was short lived. Following the announcement that the program had been passed, General Anderson McKarter, who had been disgraced following disastrous failures in the defense of Alaska, demanded that he himself should oversee the program, and with his highly placed allies, his appointment in 2071 to oversee the project was of little surprise. Early construction work on numerous facilities throughout the United States, including one in Washington, D.C., was supposed to begin. However, heavily delayed supply shipments and manpower alongside the employment of relatively unsupervised civilian contractors who were barely versed in the fields required to assemble the facilities, the program began to steadily loose pace, causing growing concern in the scientific team, especially from Monroe, who had previously been in several heated debates with McKarter over the location of some of the facilities, this second failure prompted Monroe to press for McKarters removal from his position in the program, though his request was denied. Of even greater concern was the mental instability of those who used the simulator for too long, forcing the implementation of a more advanced Neural Interface Suit to ease mental strain and physical drain. It wasn’t until January 2077 that the return of General Constantine Chase from Alaska, following its reclamation from Chinese forces, that the program began to move forward with a new lease of life. The newly arrived General became heavily involved with the program, especially in the latest simulation that focused on the Anchorage Reclamation, McKarter also pushed for strives in the program, though only to spite his adversary due to their long and heated history, this made the two even more of a concern in Monroe’s eyes, who protested many of the changes that Chase had begun to make to the Anchorage simulation. On October 27th, 2077, Ernest Monroe, along with many of the United States greatest men and women, was killed when the Great War annihilated much of modern civilization, Monroe’s work, however, could still be found throughout the Wasteland, including the Anchorage Reclamation of which he pioneered.